Happy Birthday Tohru!
by Hopeless Devotion
Summary: It's Tohru's 18th Birthday. Everybody's there except for the one she wants to find. I wonder what she gets when she finds him. The days after bring love heartbreak more love and turmoil. Much better than it probly sounds.TxK YxKin 2nd ch.SxT in ch.3 CH.5!
1. HAPPY BDAY!

**Happy Birthday!**

**A/n: Hi. I hope ya like this. My friend helped me a lot. I had total writer's block! please R&R. Kyohru. ENJOY! There is a lemon and some OOC and really short**

**I don't own Fruits Basket. **

**Kyo POV**

"Happy birthday!" Everybody said. It is Tohru's 18th birthday. She invited all the zodiac and her two best friends over. I am hiding on the roof. I have her gift ready, i just have to give it to her. I'm not down there, because it's impossible to get a moment alone with her. I just have to wait until everybody leaves.

**Tohru POV.**

"Happy birthday!" everybody said to me. It's my 18th birthday and I can't find Kyo anywhere. I just turned 18 and I can't find Kyo.

"Thank you all so much!" I said, trying to get away to find Kyo. He's probably on the roof, i just have to get outside. I was halfway to the door when I saw Arisa and Saki coming.

"Hi, Arisa! Hi, Saki! Have you guys seen Kyo? I can't find him." I asked them.

"No, Sorry Tohru." Arisa said, giving me a hug.

"I sense his waves coming from the roof." Saki said joining in on our hug.

"Thank you guys so much." I said breaking from the hug and running to the door.

"I'll talk to you later." I yelled over my shoulder. I finally got to the ladder and climbed up.

"Hi, Kyo. What are you doin' up here all alone?" I asked moving to sit next him.

"Nothing," He said turning to me.

"So, why aren't you enjoying the party with the others?"

"I would never get to be alone with you," He told me, his scarlet eyes molding, "Why aren't you at your own party?"

"I wanted to see you." I answered simply. I took his hand in mine, blushing. He blushed back and I giggled.

"What?" He asked me taking his hand back.

"When you blushed just now your cheeks matched your eyes." I answered looking up into his eyes. "It was really cute."

"You're always cute." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Really?" I asked, unbelieving.

"Yes. Why don't you believe me?" He asked staring at me.

"No guy has really liked me, before."

"Really. Well, what do I have to do to prove it?" He asked leaning down. My eyes becoming saucers as realized what was happening.

"What?" He asked pausing.

"Nothing. Just I realized what you were going to do." I said slowly calming down.

"Why is that problem?"

"No reason, it just surprised me. Then I realized how much I wanted you to do it." I said leaning up a little more.

He leaned down and closed the space between us. But left enough room to where he wouldn't transform. His lips pressed to mine in a sweet kiss. His lips felt like rose petals. I felt like I was sucked into one of my many dreams about today. When he broke I pinched my self. It wasn't a dream. I started grinning and leant back up and kissed him back. His tongue swiped against my lip and I willingly let him in.

i felt so helpless to his kiss..and i wanted to be closer to him, to feel his heart beat against mine, but i knew better...Tension was growing higher, sensations becoming unbearable to resist...i was reaching for his belt buckle, and i got it off with no rebellion from him. He reached for my top and slowly started taking it off my chest...revealing my bare torso and a neon orange bra. I blushed heavily.

"Orange?" He asked as he touched my stomach.

"I've always liked you Kyo." I said matter-of-factly.

He moved towards my neck, planting small and delicate kisses on the veins running along it, leaving little earthquakes of radiating passion...flowing through my entire body, leaving me breathless. I could no longer stay away, i held him close to my body, my hands at the back of his neck, relentless to let go... i was so dazed in pleasure i could not even realize we both had no clothes on and were feeling every emotion from the surface of our bodies coming up as soft caresses turned into desiring caresses

..desiring caresses turning into... a feeling i had never felt before, a feeling of severe pain and pleasure all at once

He started of soft and slow, but i wanted more

i whispered to him to push in all the way

he stopped while still inside and gave me a look of "are you sure"

and i just mouthed a silent yes

he did, and i was softly starting to moan in fruition

our passion started to build a climax

In only a short time, i cried out in delectation

and he had rolled over with breathless satisfaction

We had the most beautiful show of love and passion that i had ever experienced, in fact the only one

and as we started to put our clothes back on, i suddenly remembered our bodies had touched full on, how was that possible??

am i dreaming??

I pinched my self again to make sure I hadn't fainted and gone to heaven. He just chuckled.

"It's broken?" I asked dumbfoundedly.

"Yeah I guess so," He said,"Thanks,"

I jumped into his arms.

"Let's go to the party!" I said still exhausted.

"First," He said leaning down to me, "Happy Birthday!" He said kissing me with as much love and passion as he could.

**A/N: Wow. That was very short. I hope ya liked it. I don't know whether or not to make a ch. 2 so please tell me if this should be continued or not. THNX!**


	2. surprise fight!

**A/N: Ok before we get started I'd like to say Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry It's taken me so long to updateYuki's a little OOC i think. I'm not sure. School has been hectic. and well if i ever get this posted it may be awhile before i post again. So yeah. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! HUFFAH! lol. Oh YEAH! It's the morning after their moment on the roof. ;)**

**SLIGHT YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**disclaimer: Don't own. If I did, Tohru would be dead and there would be different pairings ;)**

**Kyo POV**

I sat in my room playing last night over and over again. I hope no one saw.

Well, at least we now know how to break the curse. I heard a knock on the door, then a soft voice drifted past my ear.

"Kyo-kun? May I come in?" Tohru.

"Sure." I said. She walked in and sat next to me. I pulled her onto my lap. She eep-ed and blushed furiously, but didn't protest.

"Um. Kyo-kun-"

"Please call me Kyo, Tohru." I said with pleading eyes.

"Okay, well, Kyo I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have imposed. It was very selfish of me."

"Don't be sorry. You were anything but selfish. You gave me the two greatest gifts in the world. Besides, I wanted that. It wasn't imposing at all."

"Hold on. two?" She asked tilting her head to the side cutely. I leaned down and kissed her.

"You are way too cute, and yes. You made me free, and the most important to me, you." I kissed her again and she blushed.

She kissed back after a moment. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip.She slowly opened her mouth to let me in. I started to explore her mouth, eliciting a moan every now and then. I eventually got her tongue to play with mine. Which caused me to moan into her mouth.

"Mmmmm, Kyo." I heard her moan when I moved to her neck. She had one hand tangled in my hair and the other one behind my neck, holding me there. I evenually moved back up to her lips. Then I heard a call.

"Kyo-kun! Oh, Kyo-kun! Come down here and stop tainting our precious flower!" It was Shigure in a sing-song voice

"Shigure." I growled with a glare. Tohru just giggled.

"Maybe we can finish this later," She said naughtily. Whoever thought she could be so naughty?

"Sorry." I said as I left and went downstairs to be greeted by a fist in the face.

"Ow. What the fuck you damn rat!?" I shouted

"You really shouldn't do that to Honda-san. It's indecent."

"Punching me in the face is indecent, so is listening in. Besides, Why is our sex life your business!?" I shouted really pissed off.

"When we could hear you guys a mile away, it is our business." Yuki said matter-of-factly. I started to see red. I wanted to kill him.

"What's wrong cat? You look pissed. Why don't you try something?"

"Ha. You know what? I would, but you're not worth it. I think you're jealous. I got the girl!"

"You dare look down to me!?" Yuki was shouting now. (A/N: Shigure just disappeared to the store.)

"You know what? You're just like him! You'd do anything to get what you want! Even hurting Tohru to do it! She'd never love you like that!" Just then Tohru walked downstairs.

"You are so stupid! I'm not jealous of _you_! I'm jealous of _her_! I love you! Is that what you wanted to hear!? Huh!?"

The words that went through my mind were 'Holy Shit!!'

"What?" I asked in awe.

"You heard me! I love you! I'm sorry you had to find this out, Tohru. You, though, cat. I'm glad you found out, no matter how." At that moment he closed the space between us and locked lips with me. He smirked when he pulled away.

"What the fuck!?" I yelled.

"I won't apologize for that." He said with that stupid smirk still on his face.

"I'm going to go find Shigure," He said as he walked right out the door. I touched my lips briefly before I heard a door slam.

"Goddamit!" I yelled punching out a wall. Now I know how I feel about Yuki, All those years spent hating him, I was wrong. I fucking love him!

Before I knew it, I was running after Yuki. I ran faster than I ever had in my life. In 30 seconds I caught up with him and turned him around. He finished by locking our lips yet again. I kissed back this time. he responded quickly by licking my lip for entrance. I opened my mouth for him to explore. When he got me to moan he smirked into the kiss. I started playing with his tongue. We fought a war for dominance, which I won. He moaned. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard, I could cum on the spot.

"Mmmmmmm, Yuki," Hold on! was that me? yes. Shit! Now he's gonna be cocky as hell. No pun intended. (Actually it was )

He started smirking again, damn why is so hot?! Holy shit! I'M GAY! Oh well, at least I've got the hottest guy,. Shit! What am I going to do about Tohru?!

"Mmmm, hold-on" I said between kissing Yuki. I finally and relunctantly pulled away.

"I love you. I really love you, but what about Tohru?" I asked as he contemplated.

"I really don't know. It's getting dark, we should head back."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout earlier. I feel really bad now. As it turns out, I love you. When you kissed me I realised it. I want to spend my life with you. What I had for Tohru was...was...i don't know what it was. It isn't anything like what I feel for you. What I thought to be hate was actually love." I grabbed his hand as we continued our walk.

He smiled. A real earth shattering smile. My heart nearly melted.

"It's okay. I'm sorry you had to find out that way. No matter, I'm glad you found out. I have you now." He stopped and turned towards me. He gave me another smile and tilted his head to the side. I smileed back and leaned forward to kiss him. He moved so I missed. I fell over.

"Damn, you fucking rat!"

"I'm sure don't mean that,"

"Let's just go back." I said cooling off a little bit from his voice.

"Ok." he said still smiling.

**A/N: That was very odd. I didn't even expect that to happen. lol. well, please R&R! **


	3. WTF!

**A/N: Hey! I can't believe I updated so soon. I've been in a writing mood. Anyway, Thanks to all who reviewed. I can't believe how the last ch. turned out. It's Nuts! Thnx to those of you who still stuck with me, even through the yaoi-ness of last ch. I changed my name btw!! now xxblackxrosex4xskullzxx**

**YAOI! Don't like don't read.**

**Kyo pov**

**linebreakforoldtimessake.hahahaitrhymed**

Yuki and I walked up to the house still holding hands.When we got to the door Yuki stopped, causing me to stop.

"Do you wanna meet me after dinner?" Yuki asked me.

"Uh, s-sure." I said. He moved a step forward and kissed me.

"One last time, until after dinner at least," He explained with a smile. I have a feeling I'll see a lot more smiles like this one. This time I moved and pecked him on the cheek, dropping his hand. I frowned at the sudden lack of warmth.

"You go in first." I told him. He nodded and headed in. In about 10 minutes I headed in.

"Kyo? Where'd you go?" Tohru asked.

"A walk, I had to think."I answered simply, I hated lying to her. But I had to, until she found out, at least. I hope she forgives me.

"Dinner will be ready soon. I'll call you down."

"Thanks, Tohru." I Climbed the stairs and instead of going straight to my room, I went to Yuki's. I knocked softly. When Yuki answered the door, he looked surprised.

"Don't worry, Shigure's downstairs in his office and Tohru's finishing dinner." I explained.

"That's not it. I just didn't expect you is all. So, What did you want?" He asked me not sounding mad at all.

"Um, Oh yeah, what are we going to do about Tohru? We can't not tell her. She loves me, but I love you. I feel like shit. She broke my fucking curse! I feel that I owe her." I said blushing.

"Look, I love you back. I looked for a mother in Tohru. I loved her but in a different way. You don't owe her anything. So, how was the curse broken? Do you know?"

"Well, I thought it was true love. But now I think it's having a moment of pure happiness. I'm not sure how it works, though."

"Well, We'll figure it out." Yuki said.

"We need to focus on getting your curse broken, Then we can truly be free. We need to keep us a secret. I don't want Akito to hurt you." He stood up and walked to me. I pulled him into a hug. He leaned up and kissed me. I graciously kissed back and he swiped his tongue and sucked on my bottom lip begging for entrance. I gave him permission to deepen the kiss. Our tongues were soon fighting for dominance. I let Yuki win this time.

We were so preoccupied with our mouths we didn't hear her knock on the door. When she walked in in we flung ourselves apart. She saw. She walked over to me, and slapped me. I was stunned at how bad it hurt. I saw the gleam of unshed tears in her eyes.Then she turned to Yuki and glared at him.She then walked out of the room.

I just stood there stunned until Yuki came over and placed his delicate on hand on the other side of my face. I leaned into the touch. He moved closer and kissed me. When he got absolutely no reaction, he lead me over to the bed. We sat side-by-side, not speaking. He silently placed his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I leaned onto his shoulder. I cried. For the first time in a long time. I don't know why. But Yuki understood. He let me sit there and cry.

I don't know how long we were like that. But, after my tears dried, I realized I was hungry.

"I'm hungry," I said to Yuki. He laughed. It was a sweet, quiet laugh. Gentle. It made my heart melt.

"Let's go get you food then."

"But, Tohru." I protested.

"I'll go down first and see if she's there. If she isn't, I'll come back and get you. If she is, I'll find a way to get her to go away. Then, I'll come get you again."

"Ok, Thanks. You really don't have to do this. You probly don't wanna face her either," I said feeling bad.

"It's okay, I want to do it for you. It would probably be worse for you. You_ are_ the one who had sex with her." That rendered me speechless.

"How'd you know?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Do you not remember this morning?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Tohru's pretty loud."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go check now." I pecked him on the cheek again.

"Thanks again." I said as he walked out the door.

"No big deal." When he got out, he froze. Froze like a deer in headlights.

"What?" I asked suddenly worried. When I got no reply I got up and walked to the door. When I got there I froze too.

"You were right,Kyo. Tohru _is_ really loud."

"Yeah, well good for her, she got Shigure."

"Oh well, let's go get food."

**Tohru pov**

I walked to my room after I slapped Kyo. I started to sob, Shigure heard somehow. He magically appeared at my door. He knocked asking if I was okay. I said 'yes' and had him come in. I sat on my bed, he followed and sat on the floor.

"Tohru-kun? What did those boys do to my precious flower?" He asked me.

"Oh, I just caught them making out. I loved Kyo!" I practically shouted.

"Well, if he can love someone else so easily, you can too." Shigure said mischeviously.

'Is Shigure-san hitting on me?' I thought naughtily.

"Really? Well how can I do that?" I asked.

"Like this," Shigure said as he kissed me.

"Really?" I said kissing back, more heatedly this time. I opened my mouth for him to explore. I wanted Kyo to hear, I actually wanted Shigure. I'm not honestly a whore, in my misery-no matter how brief- I found a savior. Now I have a crush on Shigure. I soon stopped thinking and started to kiss Shigure. When he went to explore my mouth, I started playing with his tongue. When he hit a sweet spot I moaned very loudly, Shigure didn't seem to care.

We moved on like that for a while. We were shirtless and moaning like crazy, until we heard a knock on the door.

**Linebreaksboreme**

**HA! A cliffy. I know the Shigure and Tohru thing was wierd. Thanks for the reviews. I almost put Tohru with Haru and Momiji, but I was thought Shigure would be better for some reason. I'm sorry for dissapointing some people. TTYL!**


	4. im not ready

**Wow, that took forever. Thanx for the reviews!! Seriously, I've been really busy lately, and if my mom walks in right now I'm screwed cuz im sposed to be doin a report thingy. Well, here's ch. 4. It gets a little heated by the way. **

**YUKI POV!!!! muahahahahahaa srry for ooc-ness if there is any.**

**disclaimer: Don't own if I did there would be a lot more hot gay sex ;)**

**hahahahahahahahahahahanohugeplottwistthistime.YUKIPOV!!!!muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

I went to Tohru's door and knocked softly. When I walked in I got a little more than I bargained for. Well, we were right at least. Tohru _is_ with Shigure at the moment. But did I_, the full-blown gay guy, _have to walk in when they were both half-naked? Sadly, the answer is yes. That's my luck, and because I love Kyo to much. It took forever for me to finally admit, after that it was easy. I quickly shut the door, blushing profusely, and ran downstairs to be greeted by Kyo sitting on the couch.

"That was the weirdest thing..." I said to Kyo, walking over to the couch. He opened his arms and I sat next to him and leaned against him.

"What happened?" Kyo asked shifting us so I was completely between his legs and leaning on him for leverage.

"I just walked in on Shigure and Tohru making out half-naked on her floor." I answered blushing a little more.

"Ew. Well, are you hungry?"

"You haven't eaten yet?"

He squeezed my waist lightly before answering, "No, I waited for you."

Then we heard something that sounded like simultaneous screaming.

We looked at each other and at the same time, "Forest?" We nodded and he released me, much to my disappointment, so we could get up. Once we were up I grabbed his hand and we started our trek through the forest. It was pretty silent as we were walking.

"So, what are we gonna do about Akito?" Kyo asked me sadly.

"I don't know, but he's getting weaker. Do you think he knows about you?"

"More than likely, but for all we know it could be what's weakening him."

"Yeah, if Shigure is freed, then he'll be even weaker, hopefully."

"What about you, though? You haven't mentioned yourself at all. You're being to selfless. You're the one I'm most worried about, everybody else is better off, you're the rat, supposedly the closest to 'God'."

"It _used_ to be that way.I came to hate her so much that I tried to separate myself."

"Her?"

"Yeah her. Akito is a woman."

"Odd, I didn't know that. Please continue." He said looking interested. We came to the clearing so he sat down on a rock. When I was settled on his lap and he had his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder, I continued.

"I was glad when I was able to move in with Shigure. I was able to go to a public school. I hated always seeming better than you all. I'm not, we're all the same. Even though all the girls like me I'm gay. But all the girls who liked you had a slim chance of getting you. If anything, you guys are better off than me. You could always have friends. I never got to because Akito," I spat out her name with as malice and venom I could muster, "made sure I thought I was a peice of shit. Now that I'mm out of there my confidence has gone up a little. Especially since the beatings stopped."

"What? Beatings?" Kyo asked extremely angry.

"They've stopped."

"You've still got the scars. You've been through way too much." He said, his expression softening. He was no longer angry just worried.

"You're right. I do still have the scars."

"Can I...?"

"Yes." I answered, standing up. I pulled my shirt off, revealing the scars from the awful whip.

"Wow," He said, standing and tracing the scars lightly with his fingers.

Once he'd finished looking at the scars he sat down and I put my shirt back on. I slowly walked over to him and sat on his lap again. We assumed the same position we were in before. I laughed a little about the position we were in. He just glared at me. He lifted his head a little and whispered in my ear one word.

"Sorry," I knew he meant sorry for the whole Akito thing. He leaned to kiss the side of my head. I turned and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. He kissed back softly. Kyo broke the kiss to move us to the ground in a less awkward position. He ended up straddling my hips and pinning my hands on either side of my head. The once slow and passionate kisses were becoming heated and needy kisses. Our tongues were lost in an epic battle for dominance. Kyo quickly beat me and started to explore my mouth.He went directly to sweet spot causing me to moan into his mouth. I've never known no better truth than this. This man, Kyo, truly loves me. I started to play with his tongue getting a couple of moans out of him. I felt some cold hands on my stomach. I never realized how cold it was outside. He slowly circled my bellybutton and slowly trailed up to one of my nipples. He circled the nub very lightly, causing me to shiver and moan again. I flipped us over and broke the kiss.

"You okay, Yuki?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just..." I started, moving off of him. I'd already said too much.

"Just what?" He asked me sitting up.

"I'm not ready...for that." I averted my eyes. He started laughing. Not a maniacal laughter. Just a low chuckle.

"What?" I asked tilting my head a Little.

"You were nervous about telling me that?"

I looked down and He came over and hugged me.

"Don't worry about sex. I don't care. As long as we love each other what does it matter? I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do." Kyo muttered in my ear.

"It's not that I don't want you. And it's not that I don't want this curse gone. It's just...I don't know."

"It's okay. We can wait. _I_ can wait. I love you," He said, kissing me on the cheek. His lips lingering there.

"I love you, too. Thank you"

"Um. We have a little issue." He said smiling against my cheek.

"That would be...?"

"I don't think I can keep away from you. Let alone fight you. That could be a technicality."

"Yeah, well we know Shigure and Tohru already know. No need to hide it there. Around the family, though. We don't need Akito knowing before he's dead. He'll kill you. Or me. Or both. The school. Until we know we can totally trust Haru and Momiji, we can't be open to the school. If we try to avoid each other a little bit we should be able to manage." He moved his lingering lips from my cheek to my hair. He was smelling my hair.

"I love your scent...you can move to my room, or I could move to your room. That would probably be easiest. I have less stuff."

"Hmmm, that would be nice. As long as Ayame doesn't show up. He likes to pop up in my room."

"I think we can trust him. He's always wanted to be a part of your life, well not always, but you know what I mean. I don't think he would care or tell Akito. I think he'd just be happy for us."

"Okay, we'll tell him next time we see him. What about Kagura?"

"Good question. I don't know. I say, if she finds out, she finds out. I think she'll just be happy for us, too. I don't know why, I just have this feeling."

"Yeah, do you think it's safe to go back home, now?"

"Yeah, I want to move soon. I'll just move my clothes tonight." He said, standing up.

"Okay, let's head back." I said missing the warmth of his body. It was cold outside.

I walked back over to him and put my arm around his waist. He, in response, put his arm around my shoulders. We finally made it to the house. We walked in to find Tohru cooking dinner. It had gotten dark while we were in the clearing. Then she spoke. I jumped a little.

"Kyo, I'm sorry for earlier. I over-reacted. I hope your happy." She said not taking her eyes off the food.

"Thanks Tohru. How's Shigure?" He asked her.

"U-um, I'm sorry."

"It's o- HEY! You stupid dog!! You talked about me perverting her?! My god!" Shigure had walked up and grabbed Tohru's waist from behind, causing her to eep. I laughed at Kyo's shouting.

"Come on, babe. You need to move your clothes." I said surprising everybody with my bluntness.

"O-ok." He said blushing slightly. We silently walked up the stairs.

"I have some extra space in my dresser." I said as we walked to his room.

"Ok, thanks for helping me. You really don't have to." He told me.

"Yes, I do. We'll never get done before dinner if I don't." I said.

"Okay, let's get this over with." He said leading me to his drawers. He got the few clothes on the left side. He was right, he did have less stuff. We were able to get all his clothes in one trip. We placed them on the right side of my dresser.

"Dinner!" Tohru called. We quickly walked downstairs. We never got any food earlier. We sat at the table. Now Shigure sat next to Tohru, so I sat by Kyo. Dinner went by quickly. It was very silent. We had had a _very_ awkward day. When I had finished I excused myself and went up to my room. Kyo soon met me up in our room. I liked that, _our_ room. It had a do his chest any justice. He was slim and strong, from years training, he was also very tanned. He was beautiful.

"Oddly, yes." We both moved to the bed and laid down. I rolled closer to him and he enveloped me in his arms. We were facing each other now. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Goodnight. I love you, Yuki." He said hugging me closer to his body.

"I love you, too. Good night." I said falling into a deep and pleasant sleep.

**iknotheresnocliffysadlywellnomajorplottwist.**

**I hope you liked it. sorry for any mistakes. PLEASE REVIEW! ok ill try to update soon, but rite now i need sleep. ttyl.**


	5. nightmares 4 the taking

**Chapter 5 is finally here. I've been rlly busy. I'm rlly srry. I just havent been in a writing mood. In the last chapter the end didnt make sense. I have no clue wat it said... lol. And as usual I think almost everybody is OOC. Any way here's the next ch. please enjoy. YUKI POV!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. grrr... also used direct quotes from #15 DON'T SUE PLEASE!! I DO NOT OWN IT!**

_dream_

**sohereismywonderfullinebreaktheremayormaynotbeatwistidontknoyetsrrrrrrrrry.**

_It was black. Darkness, I realized. There was a figure slightly glowing. "You see this? My world is a black place, Yuki. I have to make my room match." It said. _

_"Akito...?" Whose voice was that...it was mine...? _

_Akito spoke again, "And you, Yuki. You're pitch black, too. We're always together,so you have to be black, too. We have to be the same to be fair, right?" He looked like he just realized something, "No...No, we can't be the same. That would make me unnecessary." _

_I tried to interrupt, "Akito-" _

_"But I'm chosen. I'm needed! I'm here because I have to be! I'm not the same as you!" He broke the paintbrush, "You're just my toy. You mother gave you to me. Ha ha ha! That's as good as good as getting abandoned! Don't you get it?! Everyone hates the rat, stupid! Nobody cares! Nobody cares about you!" He took a pause to shove me. I fell to the ground. "You need me. If I didn't care about you... There'd be no reason for you to be alive!" _

The last word seemed to echo as it cut to a different scene.

_Kyo was standing in the snow. His hair surprised me. It was so pretty. He started yelling at me. His eyes were so fierce._

Then it cut to another scene.

_This time it was my mom yelling at me. _

Another scene.

_Ayame turned away from my pleas._

Another scene.

_This time it Tohru in an alley crying and me leading her back home._

Antoher scene...

When I woke up it was still dark, and it was cold...maybe it was just the sweat.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" Kyo asked me as I sat up.

"Yes, I think so." I answered wearily.

"You were sceaming. What were you dreaming about?" He was genuinely worried.

"Just flashes of my childhood." Kyo's eyes softened a bit. He was really worried about me. I blushed a little bit at how sweet it was.

"Blushing... Why are you blushing?" He asked really confused.

"You're just too sweet. It's cute." Kyo just shook his head a little bit.

"Well, let's try to get to sleep. Akito doesn't know yet. Let's enjoy it while we can."

"Okay, Kyo. G' nite. I love you." I said cuddling up to him.

"I love you, too. Good night." He whispered as he pulled me closer. I love him so much. I wish he wasn't such a pessimist, though. It took a while but I finally drifted off.

**youknofobroxlololololanywaythisisrandompovhavefun...**

"Call Shigure and have him bring the boys. I have something I need to sort out with the monster and Yuki. Somebody figured out how to break the curse."

"Yes, Akito." Hatori said. He really hoped they didn't do something stupid.

"Good. You may leave, now. Go accomplish your task." Akito said with a wave of his hand. Hatori got up to leave.

"And Hatori, have a female on the insde to meet me here at 1. That's also the time to tell Shigure." Akito added. Hatori left to call Shigure. His thoughts were racing. He prayed to god -not Akito- that they were still cursed. He knew how bad that sounded, but if they did break the curse there would be a bloodbath. Hatori finally got to the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Shigure?" He said into the reciever.

"Hello, Hatori. Long time no talk, huh?" Shigure said laughing at his own joke.

"Right. Shigure, Akito wants to see Yuki and Kyo at one. You can come we need to discuss some things tomorrow. I'll come over around eleven so we can talk, then take the boys. ok?"

"That sounds great Hatori! I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye!" The gay man said. **(A/N: GAY as in happy!)**

"Goodbye. And don't do anything to Honda-san." Shigure hung up before he heard the last part.

**ihatelinebreakstheirannoyingandstupidgrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

**The Next Day...**

"Ugh...dammit." Yuki muttered as he tried to wake up. He heard chuckling as he got up.

"Stupid doorbell...what?" Yuki continued.

"Oh, nothing. You're just funny when you wake up." Kyo said.

"Don't make me throw things at you." Yuki said trying to stand and failing. When he fell Kyo caught him.

"Would you really throw things at me?"

"Until I fall again."

"You should change, Hatori came. We have to go see Akito at one. If he asks about us, make sure to lie. They really can't know."

"I know." I said sadly.

"I love you so much." Kyo said. I answered by kissing his lips sweetly. Kyo tried to deepen the kiss, but I pulled away.

"You should go down first. I'll be there in about ten or fifteen minutes." I said breathlessly.

"Okay, remember Hatori is here. See you in a few."

"See ya." Yuki said still half asleep. He was freaking out inside even though he was still half asleep. He couldn't go see Akito yet. Everything just started. It was about quarter after ten. He could hear Shigure and Hatori talking in the doorway walking to Shigure's office.

"I thought you said you were coming at eleven." Shigure said.

"Yes, well. I thought I would wake Yuki so they can spend more time together."

That's all he heard before they went into Shigure's office. 'Shit! Hatori knows? What if Akito knows?!' Yuki's thoughts were racing as he walked down the stairs.

"Kyo?" Yuki called when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?" Kyo said pulling Yuki into the kitchen.

"Hatori knows. He was going to come at eleven."

"W-what?"

"I heard them as they went into Shigure's office. He said he came earlier to wake me so we could spend more time together."

"How do you think he found out?"

"I don't know, but maybe we should take him up on his offer."

"Yeah, hey where's Tohru?"

"Good question. Let's go for a walk in the forest, She may be doing laundry." The two boys walked outside into the oddly warm weather. It was February. 'This must be a good omen.' Yuki thought.

"Well, she's not doing laundry. I don't think anything bad could happen today. I mean, look at this weather. It's beautiful." Yuki said when they found a Tohru-less clothsline. The two boys headed into the dark forest. It was extremely quiet.

"So, is it still February?" Kyo asked to break the silence.

"Unless we slept for 2 months, yes."

"Maybe this _is_ a good sign..." Kyo and Yuki both pondered it. They finally reached the clearing. They decided to sit on the ground since the weather was so nice. Kyo, of course, pulled Yuki on top him.

"So, when did you realize that you loved me?" Kyo asked.

"It was shortly after you moved in. I was able to hide it with fighting. It was mostly denial. Although, hitting people with my bag full of dictionaries was fun." Kyo chuckled.

"You are so wierd. That is what I love so much about you." Kyo said leaning down to kiss him.

"Kyo," Yuki said breaking the kiss.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, so much."

"I love you, too..."

"There's so much I want to say, I just don't know how."

"I wish I knew what to say to help you."

"Just stay with me, please. If Akito finds out, I don't know what will happen to me, to you, to us. Just... no matter what happens please stay with me. I'll stay with you. No matter what." Yuki said as he leaned up to Kyo to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"Okay, no matter what happens, _I promise _to stay with you as long as you want me too." Kyo said continuing to kiss him.

**YAYfinallinebreakicangotosleepggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.**

**OMG! I'm done finally and yes lemon next chapter. This was pretty much filler.Well, I'm tired.I'll update soon. I hope. PLEASE REVIEW!! They are like Easter candy to my poor candiless soul!!**

**Nite**

**Hopeless D****evotion**

**This has now been redone because when i went back and reread it i hated it. it seemed incomplete...**


	6. Author's NOTE!

**This chapter is an entire Author's Note.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Okay, I was totally unhappy with chapter 5**

**So I changed it. I added a bit and changed things that didn't seem to fit.**

**Go back and read it if you want. **

**Lemme know what you think of it!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I'm working on the next chapter, I'm just still not quite sure what exactly I want to do...**

**I might go back and change a couple of the chapters. Especially the first.**

**Watch for it. It'll be in the Author's Note more than likely.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**So, I will update soon. I've just been busy lately.**

**Soulcaliber IV comes out Tues.**

**AND! Breaking Dawn comes out Fri. so...**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**I****n summary.**

**I changed ch.5**

**May change Ch. 1**

**Will update soon.**

**SCIV and Breaking Dawn come out this week.**

**Yeah.**

**With love,  
Hopeless Devotion.**


	7. Until The End

**A/N: I know how long it's been since I've updated. I have to wait til' I want to write FB or until I'm happy w/ a chapter. There is a lemon this chapter! Is everyone as excited as I am?! I can't believe I'm gonna be able to do it. Anyway on w/ the story! THEREIS A LEMON!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket but I do own this lemon!.**

**lemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemonlemon.**

**Yuki POV!**

I let Kyo keep kissing me. The truth was, I was loving it. The way he rolled his tongue just turned me on. I was still sitting on his lap, so it was kind of awkward. I could feel him get harder underneath me.

"Yuki," Kyo said breaking the kiss.

"Hmmm...?"Was all I could manage after that mind blowing kiss.

"I have a better idea. It doesn't include dirt."

"You're such a germophobe sometimes, but okay." I said as he stood up taking me with him. His arms were still around my waist. He leaned down to kiss my neck shortly.

"Let's go," He said, his voice husky with lust.

"Yeah, let's go." I said in a hurry to be able to kiss him again.

We walked back in a comfortable silence, both anxious to get to the house. I was very curious to find out what Kyo had planned. He squeezed my hand and I realized we were in our room. I didn't realize I was really that deep in thought. Within a second I was pushed lightly on the bed and had Kyo lightly on top of me kissing me again. His hands were roaming my chest and when he ran over one of my nipples I gasped allowing him to start exploring my mouth. I tangled my hands in his hair. We only parted occasionally and that was for air and to rip our shirts off. He started to move down my body kissing me here and there.

"Kyo..." I moaned as he dipped his tongue into my navel.

He trailed his tongue slightly lower and pulled off my pants and boxers. He licked me once and began to move back up my body. He stopped to suck and nip at each nipple, causing me to exude a moan. When he reached my mouth, he placed a chaste kiss and moved to my neck. He was trying to mark me...

"Kyo, you can't...not there...anyway." I said between moans. He happily obliged by moving to my chest.

"Kyo," I whined, "Too many clothes..." I said trying to unbutton his pants. He chuckled lightly and undid them for me. I was then able to remove his pesky pants and underwear all at once. He was already hard, and kissing me again. I wanted more of him. I always knew he would be seme and I would be uke. i was the more passive one _and _the more feminine. This time I didn't really care. All I knew was that I wanted him, now.

"Yuki, it going to hurt at first, but it'll get better. I promise." He said kissing me.

"Okay," he started to suck on three of his fingers. I took the moment to lean up and nip at his ear. He moaned slightly and leaned over me as he teased my entrance with his index finger. He slowly entered me and starting kissing me to try and help ease the pain and quiet my whimpers of pain. A few tears rolled down my cheeks. Before they could reach my chin Kyo licked them up.

"I know, babe. Just a little bit more." He said sliding his middle finger in, stretching me out. It hurt, immensely, but it also made me happy. Happier than I've ever been, just to know that Kyo was mine. just then he started scissoring his fingers. I wanted to scream in pain, but he was kissing me, muffling it. Eventually he removed his fingers and almost immediately replaced it with his manhood. He stayed inside of me letting me adjust. I gave a tiny nod signalling for him to continue. He leant down and kissed me to stifle my groans of pain. He started moving a little faster and little deeper with every thrust. When he hit my prostate and I saw stars. I moaned, this time in pleasure, and it seemed to encourage him. He started moving faster and deeper, while wrapping his hand around me. He started pumping in time with his thrusts. We both came at the same time, releasing our seeds and riding out the waves of our orgasms. When Kyo finally pulled out of me and collapsed next me, we were both spent and panting. He leaned over and kissed me on the lips then onthe nose.

"I love you, so much..." He said leaning over to half hug me.

"I love you, too." Then I remembered what was supposed to happen today.

"Now it's time to get a shower." Kyo said sleepily. I was still o my post-orgasm high so I decided to go first.

"You should try to get a cat nap, I'l go down first." He stuck his tongue out at me and rolled on top of me.

"Kyo! Let me go..."

"You sound like you don't want me to."

"Of course I don't, but we have to go see Akito in an hour and a half." I said, whining.

"Okay, okay." He said rolling off me.

"Thank you, Kyo. For everything." I got up and started to dress. I kissed him quickly and went to get a shower. I couldn't stop replaying what had happened in my head all during my shower. It didn't help my arousal that constantly keeps coming back. I had to think of Shigure and Tohru- I paused for a wince- to calm myself down.

When I finished with my shower and got dressed, I found Tohru in the kitchen and went to hug her. She eep-ed as usual not expectig me to hug her. I didn't transform. This was great news!

"Thank you, Tohru!" I said as I ran up the stairs to find Kyo already dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed ready to go get his shower. I went over to him and pulled him up off the bed. I hugged him to me and started kissing him.

"I'm free," I told him, "and you smell like sex." He laughed and hugged me closer.

"That's great! We might just be able to win against Akito, but right now need to get a shower. After all, I do smell like sex."

"Don't worry, it's very sexy on you." I added as he headed to get a shower. He was back within ten minutes.

"Well, looks like it's time to pay Akito a visit." Kyo said kissing me one last time...

**yayyayyayyayyayimfinallydoneimsotiredlemmedie!!**

**OMFG! I'm finally done! ( It's about time! **

**This was my very first yaoi lemon! **

**I'm so proud of my self.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**it is currently 3:15 A.M. and I'm crying I'm so tired.**

**Reviews are my life force! please tell me what you thought!!**

**Ta ta for now!**

**Hopeless Devotion.**


	8. Authors NOTE Again!

**Yes another author's note. Since it has been years since i have written anything on this sotry, I decided I should just rewrite it. My writing has gotten so much better since i started that I fell I can do it justice. I am curently rewriting so please don't abandon!**

**It will have the same basic concept, just well written. i may change some things about it too.**


End file.
